Herr Gepoünden
Herr Gepoünden was a lightweight robot that began competing in Season 3.0 of'' BattleBots''. It competed in every season afterwards, winning numerous battles. Its weapon was a thwacking arm, and it had a "Tornado Drive" control system which allowed translational movement while spinning (however this didn't actually work until Season 5.0). It was only one of two robots that made it to the televised rounds to use this kind of system, the other being Blade Runner (Herr Gepoünden was the only one to do it successfully however). Herr Gepoünden still fights today, and is the oldest continuously competing lightweight. Herr Gepoünden is German for "Mr. Beating" and was built after its builder was inspired by Blade Runner's victory over Bad Attitude in Season 1.0. Robot History Season 3.0 Herr Gepoünden's first ever match was against Centipede. Herr Gepoünden won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced The Doomsday Machine. Herr Gepoünden won on a 36-9 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Scrap Daddy Surplus. In the beginning, Scrap Daddy Surplus on the killsaws and Herr Gepoünden got its thwacking arm caught on Scrap Daddy Surplus' ball and chain. The match was halted and the referee ordered Team Scrap Daddy to remove Scrap Daddy Surplus' ball and chain. After the match restarted and more action from both robots, the time ran out and Herr Gepoünden won on a 30-15 judge's decision. This win put Herr Gepoünden to the round of 32, where it faced The Crusher. Herr Gepoünden won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Death By Monkeys. Herr Gepoünden won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. The hellraiser were raised immediately and both robots waited for the hellraisers to come back down. Both robots meet in the middle of the arena and Herr Gepoünden hits Dr. Inferno Jr. with its hammer. Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Herr Gepoünden around the arena and eventually flips it. Herr Gepoünden drives around the arena while Dr. Inferno Jr.'s skirts keep running into protrusions on the BattleBox floor. Herr Gepoünden works its way into the center of the arena and starts spinning. Dr. Inferno Jr. waits for Herr Gepoünden to stop spinning. The hellraisers popped up and tossed Herr Gepoünden around a bit. Dr. Inferno Jr. went straight at Herr Gepoünden and takes a big hit from Herr Gepoünden's hammer. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under Herr Gepoünden and catches its hammer under its right arm. Dr. Inferno Jr. takes Herr Gepoünden to the killsaws and sparks were flying. The match was halted because both robots needed to be separated. After the match was started again, Herr Gepoünden started hitting Dr. Inferno Jr. and gets popped by the piston. After more pushes from Dr. Inferno Jr. and more hits from Herr Gepoünden, the time ran out and Dr. Inferno Jr. won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This meant that Herr Gepoünden was eliminated from the tournament. Herr Gepoünden wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Mecha Tentoumushi started smothering Herr Gepoünden twice. It then went for Dr. Inferno Jr., then Trilobot. It then teams up with Wedge of Doom on Dr. Inferno Jr. but D.I.J manages to escape. Next it goes for Reaper. Then it bashes Gamma Raptor. It also attacks The Crusher and Serial Box Killer, the latter then gets stuck in the spikes. It then tackles Dr. Inferno Jr. again, and lastly it was shoving a dead Mecha Tentoumushi. Herr Gepoünden survived the brawl but lost to Ziggo. Season 4.0 Do to its seeding, Herr Gepoünden was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Rambite. Herr Gepoünden spun on the spot from the word go and Rambite did not want to get in the way of the hammer, but Herr Gepoünden did not seem able to move the hammer whilst spinning. Herr Gepoünden finally slowed and Rambite moved in and hit Herr Gepoünden's body. Herr was hit and retaliated by whacking Rambite. Unfortunately for Herr Gepoünden, Rambite was able to get inside the hammer and break the titanium arm. With the arm and sledgehammer detached, Herr Gepoünden was much slower and was struck by Ram Bite at will and received more damage to the body and tires. The fight went to the judges and Rambite won on a 37-8 judge's decision. This meant that Herr Gepoünden was eliminated from the tournament again. Herr Gepoünden wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost out to The Crusher and Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Herr Gepoünden was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Low Blow. Herr Gepoünden won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced The Big B. Herr Gepoünden won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals again, where it faced Code:BLACK. Herr Gepoünden started out well as it was hitting Code:BLACK's side with its sledgehammer. After both robots were caught on the killsaws, the time ran out and Code:BLACK won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This meant that Herr Gepoünden was eliminated from the tournament once again. Herr Gepoünden couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Herr Gepounden stats 3.0.jpg|Herr Gepoünden's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Gepounden2012.png|Herr Gepoünden in combat at RoboGames 2012. Mark Beiro Introductions "He will punch you in the bolts. He will kick you in the nuts. Any way you look at it, you are screwed. HERR GEPOUNDEN!" Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Thwackbots Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California